After Prome
by Watching Happiness Burn
Summary: My take on how Jade really feels about Prome and what happens after
1. Chapter 1

Beck turned the last corner and started pulling slowly into his parents' driveway just getting back from his trip to Canada. It was fun and the scenery had been beautiful but he felt like something was missing the entire time he was up there because he was away from Jade.

_Damn_ he thought _I'm getting down right addicted to her_. He chuckled, that was just fine with him. Most people couldn't understand why he stayed with her, after all she was just the scary goth girl who like to hurt people.

But to him he was someone different. To him, she was the girl who yelled and made cutting remarks to hide the pain she felt. Who used sarcasm to hide the feelings she didn't want others to see. To him she was the girl who cried when they first made love, and who drove herself crazy trying to get him back the one time he made her mad enough for her to call it all off.

Beck grimaced at _that_ particular memory. That short time he had spent without her was not something he liked to remember. He hated not being around her and being able to kiss her whenever opportunity struck.

It nearly killed him when he kissed her and all she could say was "You love me again." With that wondering and vulnerable look in her eye.

And the only thing he could think to say in response had been "Who said I stopped."

Beck shook his head to dispel the memories, dwelling on the past wasn't going to change it. He turned the corner of the house carefully, trying not to nick it with his trailer again, that was not a conversation with his dad he wanted to relive.

He was just looking up from checking his mirrors as he parked it in his usual spot when he saw something that chilled his blood. Jade was sitting on a crate underneath the tall bush plant at the rear of his trailer and she had streaks of mascara running down her face from where she must have been _crying_.

Shit, he had know she wasn't happy that her performance had to be cancelled because of Toris' stupid Prome, but he never would have guessed that she had been _this_ upset. He threw his truck into park and ripped his seatbelt off, jumping out the cab he rushed around the front of his truck and hurried over to Jade.

When he got in front of her he knelt down so his face would be level to hers and cupped her chin gently, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Jade, baby, what happened."

Her lips trembled almost imperceptibly, "Tori stole the night I had for my performance and then she called me a freak demon in front of everyone, with a bullhorn." She took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly and carefully.

Beck shook his head slowly, "Oh baby, oh come on, come here." He reached out his arms for her and she slowly leaned forward into them as fresh tears started coursing their way down her cheeks. She was so much thinner than her layers of dark clothing let on. He could always feel her ribs whenever he held her and her hips bones jutted out far more than he thought was safe.

Slowly opening the door of the trailer and stepping up into it carefully so as not jostle her he reached behind him to close it again then moved to sit on the bed. He sat carefully with his back leaning up against the wall and just held her, his left hand gently massaging the back of her neck.

She finally stopped crying what seemed years later and sat up, looking at him with watery eyes, "You shouldn't date me, who wants to date a freak."

He sat up abruptly, he would have dumped her on the floor if he hadn't had firm hold of her face with both hands, "You listen to me Jade, and listen carefully 'cause I don't want to have to say ever again, _you are not a freak_. You are not a demon and you are not what they call you. You are beautiful and smart and kind and you are the _only_ girl I want to be around. Do you understand me?" he finished shaking her slightly.

She nodded, giving him a weak smile and started to move closer, but he held her back, moving her off his lap and onto his bed, gently urging her head onto his pillow. Jade gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going to go have a little talk with our so called _friends_, I want you to stay here and get some rest okay? I'm gonna be back soon." She nodded, closing her eyes in exhaustion. He kissed her forehead lingeringly and stood, pulling off her sneakers before pulling the covers out from under her and draped them over her.

He turned off the lights as he left and locked the door. He walked over to the house and went in through the kitchen door, marching past the family cook and into the den where his father sat reading the newspaper and his mother was working on her latest novel.

"Dad, can I borrow your car keys?"

His curt and controlled tone made his dad look up, "What about your truck?"

Beck gritted his teeth he really didn't want to waste time answering his dads questions right now, "It's still hitched up to the trailer, and I don't have time to unhitch it because Jade is in the trailer asleep and I need to talk to our friends about some things they said to her while I was gone and I need to do it _now_." His angry tone and ominous stress on the words friends and now made his dad realize that saying no to his son in this particular point in time would not be a very good idea. He dug into his pocket and tossed Beck a set of keys.

"Thanks Dad." His brief word of thanks was none the less sincere for the hurried manner in which it was spoken. As Beck marched to the garage he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial two.

"Hey Beck! Man when did you get back in town, 'cause if it was last night, man you missed one heck of a party!" André's cheery voice did nothing to lighten Beck's dark mood.

"André I need you to call Cat and Robbie and I need you guys to get over to Tori's house like now."

"Yeah sure man, is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay, I'll explain when I get there." He snapped his phone shut as he climbed into his dad's 2011 Jaguar XKR convertible.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fifteen minutes later Beck was pulling into Toris' drive way behind André and Robbie's cars. He slammed it into park and pulled the keys, climbing out of the car and slamming the door, leaving the ticking engine behind him in a few swift strides as he stormed up to the front door.

Banging his fist on the closed door, he silently seethed in the short amount of time it took for Cat to answer the door. He pushed past her ignoring her surprised squeak, briefly wondering which boy gave her a ride. He stopped about five feet in the room and said in a slow controlled voice, trying desperately to not lose his temper.

"Would anybody care to explain to me _why_ you felt the need to shanghai Jades' performance date out from under her to hold a silly prom, when Hollywood Arts has _never_ had one before?"

The bewildered looks on his friend faces only fueled his anger, "'Cause, oh I don't know, did it ever occur to _any_ of you that she had the night booked _first_ and that she worked hard on her play?"

"It was a Prome." Toris's soft comment, said in a manner like that should explain everything made Beck's tenuously held control snap, making him say some things he wasn't proud of.

"A _Prome_? Are you serious Tori? And then calling her a _freak demon_ in front of God and everyone, using a _bullhorn_? What the hell is _wrong_ with you? Do you think it's _funny_ to say shit like that to Jade cause let me tell you it's not, okay? It's mean and it's cruel." He stalked forward as he said it until he was right in Toris' face, his fury evident in the wild look in his eyes.

"Hey man, don't yell at Tori." Robbie said, only making it worse.

Beck whirled to face Robbie and spat out, "I just spent an _hour_ holding Jade while she sobbed her fucking eyes out, so don't even start with me Robbie." He sighed, calming slightly, just enough to realize that if he didn't leave now he would say some things that could not be unsaid, "You guys just stay away from Jade, okay, I don't want her upset like that again."

He turned and started walking towards the door and he was just pulling it open when Cat made her first comment of the night.

"But Jade never cries."

He turned his head slowly, saying over his shoulder as his hand squeezed the doorknob in a death grip, "Yeah, I know, that's why I'm worried." He walked out, pulling the door shut behind him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When he pulled back into the garage he simply left the keys in the ignition as he went straight to his trailer.

He unlocked the door and stepped in carefully, not wanting to wake Jade. He shouldn't have worried though 'cause she was huddled in the corner of his bed against the wall with his pillow clutched to her chest and her bare legs pulled up to it. Her jeans, bra and jacket lay on the floor, discarded to make sleep she wasn't getting more comfortable.

Beck shrugged out of his jacket before moving to take off his pants and shoes before finally lifting his shirt over his head. Jade sat watching him the entire time he disrobed. When he was down to nothing but his black silk boxers he walked over to the bed, sitting next to her he pulled the pillow from her grasp and put it behind him. He then scooted further down in the small twin bed, pulling her with so that she lay on top of him under the covers.

The rest of the night Beck held Jade to him gently as she slept, his heart breaking with every time she shuddered and whimpered in her sleep.

The next day she had the mask back in place and the sarcasm turned up to full force at school, and no one but him could see just how hurt she was.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**I just watched the new Victorious episode and realized that Jades side of the story needed to be told. Don't read it if you don't like it, review it if you don't and remember, just because you can't tell someone is upset doesn't mean they aren't. And yeah, I realize that it was really long but I wanted it to be a oneshot so just deal with it, Watching Happiness Burn out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Set one week after Prome**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Beck was getting angrier and angrier with every word that Cat or Robbie said. _Every_ time either one of them said anything to Jade she would come back in that mean and defensive tone of voice that let him know that she was hurting.

As they walked into Sikowitz's class he saw that André had his arm casually around Tori's neck in a possessive manner. Well looked like he finally tapped that. But whatever, he just wasn't interested in the naked escapades of his friends right now. He did however point it out to Jade; she _would_ be interested in something like that, if only for blackmail purposes.

As they sat in their new regular seats, really they were the same seats, front row, right side, furthest right seats, the only difference was that ever since Prome instead of him sitting at the end of the row, that's where he put Jade. He was just glad that she didn't decide to kick up a fight about that one. He guessed that she wanted to sit with him blocking the others view of her just as much as he did.

Sikowitz walked into class at that point and everyone sat down in their seats as he began class, if you could really call it that.

"Alright, today we are going to play the Alphabet Game, to practice our skills of just going with it and letting it flow. Jade, Beck, Tori, André, Cat, and Robbie you're up, in that order. Topic is pigs."

They climbed up on stage and Jade started them off with "All pigs fly."

"But why would they?"

"'Cause I haven't seen a flying pig before."

"Duh they only grow in Japan."

"They do?"

"Cat you're out." Piped up Sikowitz "Robbie continue with E."

"Everybody knows that pigs fly in Japan."

"Flying pigs exist in Africa too."

"Good gravy! In Africa too?"

"Happy they must be, for flying is wonderful."

"I like my pork on a plate."

"You would kill an innocent flying pig, just to feed yourself?"

"Robbie out, Jade you've got J."

"Jade is my name and I love bacon."

"Killing flying pigs is a messy business, but it is rewarding."

"Liking pig meat is not a crime, although I prefer sausage to bacon."

"Ribs trump bacon or sausage any day."

"André out, back to Jade with M."

"My favorite is ribs also, but barbecue sauce just doesn't go with scrambled eggs."

"No they don't, not at all."

"Only question is, how do you catch a flying pig?"

"Play your cards right, and one day your brother will tell you how you catch a flying pig."

Right as she finished saying the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Beck grabbed his and Jades bags and walked out of class with her. Heading down the hallway she took her bag back and pulled a bottle of water out of it.

Sipping her water she stopped and undid the lock on her locker without even looking at it. She changed out her books and closed the door, twisting the lock a few times so that the lock was back in its favored position.

Beck looked up at her from his kneeling stance in front of his locker, squinting because the florescent lights were glaring in his eyes.

Jade saw him looking at her and immediately became defensive, "Why are you squinting at me like that, what do I look so bad that it hurts your eyes?"

Beck leapt to his feet slamming his locker closed and backed Jade into the wall of lockers.

"What did I tell you about how you look Jade?" His tone was low and dangerous, "You are _always _beautiful to me, and if you must know, I was squinting because the lights were right behind you and I couldn't see."

Jade swallowed and nodded slowly "Sorry," she mumbled.

Beck just leaned in and pecked her lips with his quickly, "You wanna come over after school?"

Jade smiled, "Yeah, but can we stop at McDonalds first, I'm dying for a mocha frappe."

Becks' laughter floated down the hallways as they went to band class.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Beck, do you think you could play this." Tori dumped about five sheets of music on his lap in music class.

He sat his acoustic guitar aside and looked though the sheet music, "Yeah I could probably play this, but why would you need me to play _El beso Del final_?"

Tori sighed and plopped into a seat across from him and said wearily, "My cousin is getting married in a month and she wants me to sing that song at the reception with live music, so I had to find someone to play it with me. My aunt's willing to pay you a thousand for the one song, two if you would play more."

Becks' eyes widened, "Your aunt is willing to pay me a _thousand_ dollars to just play one song at her daughter's wedding, isn't that overdoing it a little?"

That made Tori wince, "Well you see, that's kinda the catch, she's willing to pay a thousand because, well because, _the weddings in Mexico_?" The last was said in a rush, like she was trying to say the words before they burned her.

Becks just shrugged, "Alright I can do it, when's the wedding, I'll need to leave a few days earlier so I have time to drive down there."

Tori smiled in relief, "You can! That's great! It's in two weeks."

Just then Jade walked over, "What's in two weeks?"

Tori jumped up and paled, "Oh shit! Jade you have to go too or all my other aunts will try to marry Beck off to their daughters by making them crawl in bed with him after he's asleep!"

"Damn Tori, what kinda family do you have down there!" Was Beck's opinion.

"I don't know, but that's how I've gotten four uncles, two aunts, and nine cousins."

That was met by silence for a minute until Jade asked, "Okay where am I going in two weeks?"

Beck and Tori looked at each other and said in unison "Mexico,"

Jade just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**After the wedding**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jade sat up on the bed in Beck's trailer. She was tired after the week in Mexico. At least it wasn't as hot as everybody said it could have been, and staying in the pool most of the time helped.

Beck walked out of the little R.V. bathroom in nothing but a towel, hair still wet from the shower he just took.

"Okay, it's your turn." Jade groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up. Beck just laughed at her and pulled her up by her waist, "Come on, go take a shower, you'll feel better when you do and you know it."

She made a face and walked to the bathroom, wincing with every step. Beck noticed and asked what was wrong.

"Between all the salsa dancing at the wedding reception and the sex after has my legs feeling like they're about to fall off."

Beck smiled, "Well maybe next time we'll skip the sex part so your legs won't hurt."

Jade snorted, "Fuck that, we'll skip the dancing."

Beck laughter floated back to her as she climbed into the shower. A lot of people thought they showered together, but Beck liked the water so hot she couldn't stand it and when she picked the temperature, he shivered the whole time so they just took their own showers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day at school, Tori laid a paper in front of Jade at the lunch table. Jade frowned in confusion.

"What is this?"

"Doug the Diaper Guy's bill, I am so not paying that."

"Wait, Doug the Diaper Guy was at Prome?" Beck's voice betrayed no emotion as he asked this question but his eyes were on fire.

"Yeah Jade hired him to party crash but ending up carrying her off after I announced he was Prome King and she was Queen, Trina is still pissed at me for that."

"So what you're telling basically, is that you knowing allowed Jade to be carried off by some dude in a diaper, who you knew nothing about other than he wasn't right in the head." Now Beck's anger was fully evident in his tone of voice.

"Well yeah, but she obviously didn't have any trouble, I mean she's sitting right there."

"Doug the Diaper Guy and his little boom-box midget are **REGISTERED SEX OFFENDERS**!" Beck was yelling at this point, his hold on his temper gone with the wind.

Jade flinched at Beck's tone, immediately drawing his attention to her.

"Jade what happ-"

"I'm going to the bathroom" Jade interrupted and jumped up from the table, walking towards the building hurriedly.

Beck clenched his fists, turning his knuckles white, "Tori, so help me God, if anything happened to her because of you and that stupid Prome, I'm gonna make you wish you were dead."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Okay don't get your panties in a knot, I know it's short, but I felt that cliff-hanger was to good to pass up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Beck walked in the building and looked around, searching for Jade. He turned the corner and passed by Tori's ostentatious locker, it really was over the top, even for Hollywood Arts.

He stopped and cocked his head to the side, listening. There, he could hear crying coming from the janitors closet and he knew the sound.

Jade.

Keeping his strides long but even and his breathing under control, Beck approached the tiny room. He had to keep a lid on his emotions and stay in control or he wouldn't a shit amount of good to Jade.

Right now she needed someone to be her rock and he was determined to be there for her. The only one there if she'd let him. But now wasn't a good time to think about the velvet box in his bedside drawer.

He reached the door and carefully opened it and went inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Jade was sitting on the floor to the right of the door with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her face hidden in the forest of chocolate brown curls.

He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Holding her against his chest he settled down to wait out the storm of her tears.

They didn't last as long as he thought they would. Only a few minutes but every sob and shudder tore at his heart, reminding him that he couldn't protect her, not from everything.

He tenderly brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb under her eye catching a stray tear on his thumb.

"Jade I need to know, did he do anything to you?"

Jade shook her head and cuddled closer, "He tried but I had pepper spray on me."

Beck let the breath he'd been holding go in a slow sigh of relief, "Thank God, Princess, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

Jade gave a wry smile and replied saucily, "You'd kick ass without bothering to take names."

Beck laughed, the absurdity of Jade was confounding at times, but he wouldn't take anything to give up even a day with it willingly.

He held her close for a moment more before pushing her off him and standing, extending a hand back down to help her to her feet.

"Come on, let's go home. I wanna show you something."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**There it is folks, the next installment in the After Prome legacy….talk about delusions of grandeur. Honestly sometimes my fingers have a mind of their own and move without my permission, leaving me with a great big mess and the delete button broke from pressing it so much.**

**Only one more chapter probably, and I think I'm gonna delete The Cat's Meow, it's not going where I want it to, and it's best if we just nix it now before it gets really out of hand.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beck pulled Jade into his trailer and set her down on the bed, pulling a blindfold out of the nightstand drawer and held it out to Jade.

"Really? A blindfold?"

All Beck did was nod. Jade sighed and put the blindfold. After waving his hand in front of her face to make sure she couldn't see he walked to the closet and pulled out the blue box he had hidden in there in between pairs of his folded jeans. Walking back to the bed he knelt in front of Jade, opening the box as he did.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off."

Jade pulled the blindfold off looked down and gasped.

"Aw you didn't have to get me a necklace Beck. But I'm glad you did."

Beck glanced down before meeting Jades gaze again, "It's not a regular necklace Jade. See there's this old family tradition from my mom's side of the family. When you propose to a girl you don't give them a ring, you give them a necklace. So what I guess I'm asking is, when we get out of high school and we get out in that crazy world, would you do me the courtesy of becoming my wife because there's no way I want to go through life without you by my side."

By the end of his little speech tears were flooding freely down Jade's face and all she could do was nod. Beck grinned and stood up, place the necklace tenderly around Jades neck. The thin silver chain emphasized the slenderness of Jades neck and the fragile line of her collarbone.

In the middle of the chain nestled in the hollow of Jades throat was an smallish dark emerald. The color of the gem was a perfect match to Jades eyes.

Beck leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Jade's lips. Lacing their finger together he nudged her nose with his and whispered, "It's you and me against the world, let's see how long it takes us to light it a flame.

**Okay that's the end. If you can tell me what the whole necklace thing is a reference to I'll dedicate my next work to you. First come first served.**

**(Cat runs up and skids to a stop) "Watching Happiness Burn does not own Victorious or any affilated copyrights, no copyright infringment is intended and WHB recieves no profit from the making of this fan fic. PONY! (Cat runs off)**

**This has been a WHB production, thanks for reading.**


End file.
